


Something to Unwrap

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Scott isn't sure what to get Isaac for his first Christmas at the McCalls, so he just follows his heart.





	Something to Unwrap

**Author's Note:**

> For the fffc community advent calendar day 18: exchanging gifts and for Naemsi's wish list (Isaac slash)!

Once they pulled up to Scott’s house, Scott hopped out of the jeep and reached into the backseat for the shopping bags. “Stiles, help me out here. I’ve got to get Isaac something and I can't think of anything good enough.” 

“Look, he probably hasn’t had a whole lot of happy Christmases. You could probably get him anything and he would like it,” Stiles pointed out as he helped Scott bring in the groceries.

“That’s so not the point.” Scott groaned. They had been talking about their Christmas plans the whole drive back from the store, and Scott hadn’t come any closer to figuring out something special to give to Isaac.

It was tradition for the Sheriff and Stiles to come over for Christmas dinner, and Scott’s mom always made way too much food. The last few years, Stiles contributed a huge pan of something green, often green bean casserole or roasted brussel sprouts. Scott was in charge of the decorating. But beyond that, ever since Scott’s dad left, Scott never expected presents. Scott would always at least try to make something for his mom, so that he could watch her surprise as she unwrapped it. And Scott’s mom always put at least one thing under the tree for him. After Stiles and the Sheriff started coming over, Stiles and Scott would give each other something too. Usually their gifts were simple but awesome, like a bunch of patterned duct tape for the jeep or a book about breeds of dogs. Scott laughed so loud when Stiles gave that to him, that he almost felt bad he didn’t get to explain the joke to this mom and the Sheriff.

Anyway, this year was going to be different. Isaac was going to be there, and Scott knew for a fact he thought Christmas was a load of crap. This stance was entirely understandable, since Isaac’s family didn’t create the kind of loving atmosphere that every child deserved. 

But Scott was bound and determined to make sure Isaac’s Christmas was at least memorable. 

Once they dumped the bags on the counter, Melissa came downstairs to help them unpack. She had just gotten back from work and changed, and she hadn’t yet seen the tree.

“Did you get the -” She started to ask.

“Yes! We checked your list twice,” Stiles interjected. “Go look at the tree, Scott has been dying to show you.” Stiles pointed into the living room, and kept on pulling food out of the bags to put in the fridge.

“Wow, you boys have been busy today,” she remarked. Scott shot a look at Stiles, and then ducked into the living room behind his mom.

“Oh, Scott. It’s huge! And beautiful!” She turned around and pulled him into a hug. Scott looked up at the tree again over her shoulder, admiring his handiwork. He really was proud of how it had turned out. He’d reused all of the ornaments and lights from their Christmas box, but he’d had to buy one more box of lights because the tree he picked out was bigger than normal. 

“Now ask him why it’s so big!” Stiles shouted from the kitchen. Melissa pulled back to assess her son, and Scott groaned.

“Is there a reason?” She asked him, curious.

“Isaac is here this year!” Stiles shouted before Scott could answer. Scott groaned again. 

“Oh, I see.” Melissa smiled softly. “Well, then. What are you giving him as a gift?” 

“I don’t know, Mom.” Scott immediately felt embarrassed. He didn’t hide much from his mom, but whatever he was feeling about Isaac was so new. He didn’t even know how to classify it. 

“The best gifts come from the heart, Scott. Don’t worry too much about it,” Melissa said. She pulled him into another hug before she marched back into the kitchen to help Stiles.

Melissa was right, as usual. Scott needed to stop worrying so much about his gift choice and just go with his gut. Besides, Isaac had a good sense of humor, so if Scott’s gift crashed and burned he could just play it off as a joke.

\---

When Isaac woke up on Christmas morning, he felt just a little apprehensive. After all, he hadn’t had a normal Christmas… ever. He just knew that many people had a special connection to the holiday, and he really didn’t want to ruin Scott and Melissa’s Christmas. He tiptoed into the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone else. But while he brushed his teeth, he could smell Scott in the hallway.

Isaac went to pull open the door and tell Scott he would be out in a minute, but by the time he got to the doorknob, Scott had already hurried back down the hall.

Isaac tried not to make much of it, even though he knew that as a werewolf, Scott knew exactly where Isaac was. Was he avoiding him? Isaac went back into his room and pulled on a sweater, and then heard a knock at the door. It was definitely Scott, although Scott usually did not knock. 

“What are you doing?” Isaac asked as soon as he yanked the door open. “You’re like, sneaking around your own house.”

Scott smelled a little different. Not bad, just… nervous. He was wearing a thick green robe and he had his arms crossed tightly around his body. His hair looked soft and damp, like he had just gotten out of the shower. He was smiling at Isaac, searching his face for some kind of answer. But no one had asked a question yet. 

“Uh, do you want to come in?” Isaac asked lamely. Scott looked so soft and innocent like that, with his eyes crinkled at the corners, but Isaac still wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Scott nodded and pushed past Isaac into his room.

“Shut the door,” Scott hissed. 

“What?” Isaac still felt confused.

“Shut the door!” Scott said. Isaac finally complied, but used too much force and the door slammed shut. Scott scowled at him.

“Sorry?” Isaac said. Before Isaac could ask anything else, Scott had unwrapped his robe and was holding it open. He wasn’t wearing anything except boxers with little red Christmas bows all over them.

“Merry Christmas, Isaac!” Scott said. Isaac knew his mouth was hanging open stupidly, only because his throat was drying up real quick. There was just so much of Scott on display.

“Is this… am I dreaming?” Isaac asked. He figured that was the only way Scott would be here, in his room, practically naked.

“No, you’re not. I couldn’t decide what to get you and I thought… Wait, so you’re down with this?” Scott’s whole face lit up as he grinned. 

“Wait, you’re my present?” Isaac asked. He was still not quite sure he was understanding correctly. 

“Yeah, just a little something for you to unwrap,” Scott teased. He stepped forward and wiggled his eyebrows, the smug bastard. He could probably smell Isaac’s arousal.

“Oh my god, Scott,” Isaac deadpanned. But he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. This moment was both cheesy and sexy, and he frankly didn’t know what to do about it. 

“I say we go downstairs and do all the Christmas stuff, and then come back up here later and I’ll help you unwrap your present,” Scott declared.

“That seems like it could work,” Isaac said with a nod. 

Scott watched Isaac’s face as he playfully pulled his robe closed, and Isaac laughed. 

There was literally no way Christmas was going to go badly for Isaac now that he knew he had so much to look forward to. But Isaac kept that information to himself. He followed Scott out of his room and down the stairs, quite sure he was grinning like an idiot. Merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
